Headhunting
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Headhunting is a quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest begins immediately on from the end of A New Threat. The Sole Survivor is tasked with finding a second radio beacon at a random location. Once there, a small group of robots, including the robobrain, will be patrolling. The player character must kill the group and take the radar beacon from the remains of the robobrain. They must then speak to Ada. She explains the third beacon is located at Fort Hagen satellite array and that it will be in the possession of the Rust Devils. Once at the satellite array, the Sole Survivor and Ada must fight through the Rust Devils and their robots. Inside the compound, the player character must climb further up the satellite to use a terminal that unlocks the security door, allowing entrance to the Fort Hagen hangar. Inside, the player character must fight their way to a robobrain known as Jezebel. When found, Jezebel is just a robobrain head attached to a computer. Jezebel tells the Sole Survivor she will help with defeating the Mechanist in return that they get her out of the satellite array and find her a new body. Once the deal is agreed, the player character picks up Jezebel's head and leaves the array. When taking the head, Ahab will be activated and attack if it was not already fought. After fighting through the rest of the building trying to get to the exit, Jezebel will point out that one of the Rust Devils she has just spotted, Ivey is the one who ripped her head off and that she wants revenge. Once she is killed, the exit is just around the corner. Before the exit, the player character can find the salvaged assaultron head, assaultron blade and Mr. Handy buzz blade in a steamer trunk. After exiting the array, the Sole Survivor speaks again with Ada. They tell her they need to keep Jezebel to get into the Mechanist's base. The player character must now build Jezebel a body. To do this, they have to go back to their robot workbench to create a new automatron using Jezebel's head. Quest stages Notes * The quality of Jezebel's new body is completely irrelevant; she will always complain about it, even if she is put in a full robobrain body, and once she has shared her knowledge about the Mechanist, plays no further role in the story. * If sufficient progress has been made in the Brotherhood of Steel quest line, the Sole Survivor can respond to Jezebel's complaint about her new body by jokingly saying that they were going to connect her head to Liberty Prime's body, but "decided to do a little arts and crafts instead." * When handing Jezebel's head to Ada certain conversation options can provide affinity changes if other companions are nearby. Telling Ada she is helping is liked by 'nice' companions while telling her to stop making mistakes is liked by 'mean' companions. There are then two persuasion options. The easy one again is liked/loved by nice companions while the more difficult one is considered a 'saying good things about synths'/'nice' response and companions will react as such. Gallery Fo4AUT Jezebel.jpg|Jezebel Category:Automatron achievements and trophies Category:Automatron quests es:Hacer las cosas con cabeza pl:Łów głów pt:Caçando Cabeças ru:Охотник за головами (квест) uk:Мисливець за головами (квест) zh:獵頭行動